El Sueño
by AngelWTF
Summary: ONESHOT! El Sueño de Shinichi se hace, al fin realidad.. ¿o no? Lo primero que escribo y publico..Si a las criticas constructivas!


El sol brilla de una manera espectacular. El cielo, de un azul sin igual, con algunas nubes blancas como la nieve.

El lugar está lleno.

Lleno de policías. Pareciera que se esta por realizar una emboscada.

Ese es el resultado de trabajar para la policía: consigues amigos policías.

Todos, además de los ya mencionados policías están ahí: sus padres, los de ella, los compañeros de la secundaria, la "Liga Juvenil de Detectives", Agasa, Heiji, Kazuha, los padres de estos. Pero no es momento de repasar la lista de invitados.

El lugar, está adecuado para la ocasión con flores blancas, como ella quiso, por todas partes. Cada invitado en el lugar que se le designo.

Al pie del altar, un muchacho junto a su madre, tan hermosa como una noche llena de estrellas, espera.

El traje negro realza sus ojos azules. Está nervioso, impaciente, con ganas de llorar y de reír. Muchas emociones para un solo día. Pero la emoción que se refleja en su mirada, es la felicidad, porque al fin va a estar con ella para siempre.

-¿Cuánto mas piensa hacerme esperar?-Murmura.

-No te preocupes Shin-chan, no va a irse a ninguna parte. Te ha esperado por mucho tiempo, ahora es tu turno- y le sonríe.

Dios, ¿Qué clase de madre es? Se pregunta el joven detective. Suspira. Está ansioso, más incluso que cuando se le presenta algún caso, más que cuando lo resuelve y se enfrenta al culpable.

Miró a su derecha, detrás de su madre, Heiji. Este le sonríe. Cada vez que recuerda la cara que puso cundo le pidió aquel favor, cuando le dijo aquellas palabras no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi padrino?

Heiji Hattori casi cae al piso del asombro - ¿Acaso estás loco tío? Solo tienen 18 años, ¿No crees que tienes que pensártelo un poco más?- Contestó con su típico acento de Osaka.

-Ya, pues si no te parece ni siquiera estarás invitado, y no necesito pensarme nada. ¿Tienes miedo o que? Lo único que tienes que hacer es caminar al altar con la madrina unos minutos antes de que ella lo haga…

-De acuerdo, lo haré –dijo con un poco de resignación. No le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero por su mejor amigo lo haría.- Y... ¿Quién será la madrina?- Preguntó un poco sonrojado. Ya se imaginaba la respuesta, pero de todas formas quiso comprobarlo.

Shinichi Kudo sonrío de forma maliciosa, y habló- Kazuha.

-Shin-chan ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Ah?- Gira hacia su madre que lo miraba como si estuviera loco

- Te estabas riendo como si planearas el crimen perfecto o algo así Shin-chan-

-Voy a tener cuarenta y vas a seguir llamándome Shin-chan?- Suspira…A menos que aparezca en este mismo momento...Voy a volverme loco

La marcha nupcial lo hizo volver en si. Y como si un dios aparte escuchara sus pensamientos la gran puerta se abre. Entonces voltea, y la ve.

El vestido la hace ver aún más hermosa. El velo, le cubre la cara. Junto a ella, y sosteniendo su brazo esta su padre, al que por cierto no puede verle la cara porque el sol se lo impide...

¿¡Por qué tienen que caminar tan lento!? Grita la mente del detective.

Cuando por fin ella llega, el la toma de la mano, y la guía hasta el altar.

Están uno al lado del otro, pero gira para quedar frete a ella, la muchacha, hace lo mismo. Se ve tan bonita. Nota Mental: Preguntarle porque dejo que la alejaran de el por casi trece horas. Se la llevaron a las 06:00am y la volvía a ver recién ahora, exactamente las 188:43pm. ¿Qué habrán estado haciendo tanto tiempo? Y de repente, sintió ganas de hacer algo. Algo tan común e importante para el como respirar.

Las costumbre religiosas no son su fuerte.

No va a esperar a que pase toda la ceremonia, él quiere besarla, y lo hará. Ahora.

Se acerca, toma el velo, dispuesto a levantarlo, y cuando lo hace...

Se incorpora, está sudando y muerto de miedo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡QUE MIEDO QUE MIEDO QUE MIEDO!!!. Nonononononono...Nunca nunca nunca.

Se enciende la luz.

Ran entra a la habitación, se sienta junto a él, esta... ¿Temblando?

-Conan, ¿Qué sucede?

Que miedo...Que miedo...- La abraza muy fuerte. Eso no sucederá nunca. Nunca, nunca, nunca, repite en su mente.

-¿Has tenido un mal sueño?- La chica de pelo castaño sonríe.

-¿Un mal sueño? La pesadilla más horrible que alguien pueda tener -Una pesadilla horrible horrible-. Hermana Ran, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro que si- Lo toma en sus brazos y lo lleva a su habitación.

Ya acostado en la habitación de Ran, junto a ella, Conan se decide a dormir,

-Ran... Nunca te alejes de mi, ¿vale? Nunca me dejes solo

-No te preocupes, Conan, yo estoy aquí- Susurra Ran en su oído, y lo abraza.

El niño, dispuesto a dormir, cierra sus ojos, pero por más que no quiere, no puede evitar recordar la última parte de su sueño...

De bajo del velo de la novia, estaría Ran, que era la muchacha a la que amaba tanto, aquella a la que deseaba ver junto a él, siempre. Pero debajo del velo no se encontró con la mirada de Ran, si no con otra mirada. Una que también conocía, pero que no esperaba ver en ese lugar exactamente... Parpadeo para ver si estaba loco o algo, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos... Escucho algo que lo dejo en shock.

-Shinichi...Te amo...Bésame...- Y entonces, vio como Sonoko se acercaba peligrosamente a él dispuesta a besarlo.


End file.
